sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Day of Rest
This is the third episode of the Kindergarten RolePlay Series. Episode Fluorite regenerates. Quartz: Oh, joy. Fluorite is back once again. Fluorite: Wha.....What happened with Agate, and Emerald? Quartz: We have sealed Emerald. As for Jet, unfortunately, Agate and Bloodstone are still fused as Jet. Fluorite: Great, I'm gonna go see him! Fluorite starts to get up but Quartz stops her. Quartz: You see, Jet has gotten amnesia. He cannot remember anything as Agate nor Bloodstone. He has been in a deep slumber for the previous two days, he is located in the battleroom. He doesn't want anyone to bother him, and he says he isn't quite fond of you. Fluorite: I don't care, I'm still going to see him. Fluorite balances and stands up. She walks to the battleroom, shaking with fear. When she gets to the door, she gently pushes it and peers through the crack of the door. She sees Jet, sleeping. Fluorite quietly pushes the door open wide, but the sound was enough for the beast to awaken. Jet:I already told you, Gems! Leave me alone, especially you. Fluorite: I just want to talk. Jet slumps down. Jet: Talk, now. If you dare attack me I will shatter you. Fluorite: That's fair. Why is it that you don't like me? Have I done something wrong? Jet: I already told you, I don't know! I've told Quartz this but she didn't do anything. But, whenever I sense your presence I have a strong urge to tear you apart. Fluorite: Well, if that is true, why aren't you doing it right now? Jet shows her chains on every arm of his body, and his neck. Fluorite: Oh my, did Quartz do that to you? Jet nods. Fluorite puts her hand on Jet, but he pushes her away. Jet: Only Quartz can touch me! Fluorite: And why is that? Jet: I respect her. If she chains me, then I do it. I could easily break this, but she told me not to. Fluorite: Well, why do you respect her? Jet: She's strong, and nice, and she doesn't try to fight, not like you.. Fluorite: Well.... Jet: Stop. Leave this room immidiately! Fluorite: But.... Quartz goes in and grabs Fluorite. Jet goes back to sleep. Quartz: You mustn't disturb Jet if he tells you to leave. He is a Gem, like you. You have to respect his wishes. Fluorite: I'll try again later. A timespan occurs and Fluorite enters Jet's room. Fluorite: Jet, can we please have another talk? I know I bother you, but we really need to talk. Jet isn't doing anything, You can hear short gasping breaths. Fluorite: Jet? Fluorite runs over to Jet, who has a fever mark on his forehead. His breathing is rough, as if he is having trouble breathing. Jet rolls over on his stomach and then his back, he does this over and over. Jet: Get......Quartz... Fluorite:Q-Quartz! Quartz! Something.. Uh.. Something is wrong with Jet! Quartz! Quartz hears Fluorite's cries and runs into the room, and the rest of the Gems follow. Quartz: Jet, what's wrong? Jet takes heavy breaths between some words. Jet: I.. I don't know...I feel hot.. M-my throat stings with pain and my entire body is aching. Especially near my Gemstones.. Quartz checks Bloodstone's gem and it has a purple gash on it. Agate's too. Quartz: Oh my, this is no good. Sard go to the infirmary and get this medicine. Quartz hands Sard a piece of paper and he runs off. Fluorite: Quartz, what's happening? Quartz: Seems Jet has contracted a deadly gem disease. It can't affect Fusion gems, but in his beast form....It erodes away at the gem, until it is nothing but dust! Sard comes back. Sard: They don't have anymore and won't until tomorrow. Quartz: Oh no.... Well, we have no other option. We have to get it ourselves. They start to leave. Jet: Wait....Who will stay with me? Quartz: Fluorite, you stay here. Fluorite goes next to Jet. Jet: Not her..... They warp out. Jet keeps rolling over in pain. Fluorite: Is.....Is there anything I can get you? Jet looks mad for a second then looks nice. Jet: Can you please take the chain off my neck? Fluorite unlatches the chain. Jet: Thank you. Fluorite puts her hand on Jet. Jet: Only.....Quartz..... Fluorite takes her hand off. Jet keeps rolling over. Fluorite: Well, I suppose we can talk now. Jet: Talk away, I'm too sick to hit you. Fluorite: Do you remember anything about being Agate or Bloodstone? Jet: I don't know who those people are. Jet then stutters as though his legs don't work. He falls on the floor. Fluorite: You okay?! Jet: Yeah, I lost feeling to my legs, or arms, or whatever they are. Can you get me something cold? Fluorite runs off and comes back with a few wet towels. She puts them on his head. Jet(gasping): Thank you. Jet coughs. He then falls over on his side. Fluorite: Aah! What do I do..... She desperately looks at the warp pad. Jet: Just.......Don't leave me. Fluorite puts her hand on Jet. He doesn't shrug her away. After a few seconds the warp pad activates and Quartz runs over with some medicine. Quartz: How's he doing? Fluorite: Getting worse. Put the medicine on. Quartz puts the medicine on the gemstones. Jet falls asleep. Fluorite: I...Is he alright? Quartz: He is fine, he just needs rest. He'll be okay in the morning. A timespan shows. Fluorite runs over to the battleroom. Jet is sound asleep. Fluorite silently walks in. She starts rubbing his head, and Jet wakes up. Jet: Only Quartz. Fluorite(sarcastically): I thought you liked me. Jet: I don't like, I respect. I have half respect for you, meaning not full respect. Leave before I hit you. Fluorite starts to leave. Jet: But...Thank you. Fluorite give a grin and leaves. Episode ends. Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes